1. Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used in diverse fields. Particularly, display apparatuses have been made thin and light, and thus, the scope of using the display apparatuses has become even wider. Display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses that have excellent characteristics in power consumption and viewing angles or image quality.
The display apparatuses include a display panel having a display area for realizing an image on a user side. The display area of the display panel includes one or more display devices.
It is required to enlarge the display area of the display apparatuses for the improvement in image quality and the application of the display apparatuses into various fields.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.